<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Chaperone" by sweatyfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910472">"Chaperone"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatyfiction/pseuds/sweatyfiction'>sweatyfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closet Sex, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë/Levi - Freeform, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi / Hanji zoe - Freeform, Levi x Hanji - Freeform, LeviHan AU Week, LeviHan Week, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), hange zoe - Freeform, levi &amp; hange, levi / hange, levihan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin otp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatyfiction/pseuds/sweatyfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji, an ordinary worn out college student just wants to relax for the night after having an encounter with the campus bad boy whom she never thought would make her blood boil in said first impressions. The perfect opportunity presented itself when a friend asked for her help. On the other hand, Levi would rather spend this night in his apartment watching whatever shitty Netflix show he can find or maybe even going out for a ride. But here he is, surrounded by these drunk, overhyper students who insists on including him in their silly game.</p><p>And he's in for a ride when that shitty glasses got paired up with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wet Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my first fiction here in ao3! I usually make socmed au's in twitter (@levibabydaddy) but here I am, spreading the levihan agenda in ao3 as well lmao. This plot has been lingering in the back of my mind ever since I read my first Seven Minutes in Heaven fanfiction (iykyk). I would also like to thank my friend Heids (TullyBleus) here on o3 for helping me put the proper words to put her lmao i love you heids! &lt;3</p><p>More Notes at the end!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah finally! Exams are fucking over! I can’t believe I got to stay sane just studying for days!” Sasha stretched her arms, enough to cover a width, hitting some people who were at the hallway as she gave an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“I’m pooped. I haven’t played any video games for almost a week now all because I was shoving my head down a pile of reviewers. I don't even know if I answered the test correctly.” Connie whined with heavy eyes, seemingly tired as he put his hand in his pockets before yawning.</p>
<p>“You guys are to complain, I literally have two research papers to pass to Professor Shadis in two days.” Hanji spoke lifting two folders filled with papers. Each folder have sticky notes sticking from them. She has been up for days and has been working blood, sweat and tears to finish her thesis. Her glasses were resting on her greasy hair, exposing her tired brown orbs with dark bags under her eyes. It was clear and evident that she hasn’t gotten any good sleep for days now.</p>
<p>“Take a breather! Nothing good will come out of you if you just study <em>yada yada yada</em> ~” Sasha chanted, skipping as they were on their way to the fast food chain outside campus.</p>
<p>“Easy for you to say that, I can’t stay out of action.” Hanji said before rolling her eyes, making Connie and Sasha laugh. They continued walking on the sidewalk when the three students felt droplets of rain falling from the sky. They looked up the sky and noticed the dark skies pouring. <em>Great. Just great.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>! My papers!” Hanji embraced the folders containing her thesis and tried to run with Sasha and Connie as the rain started pouring harder. Her clothes getting wet, but she couldn’t care less. All she could think about was her research papers, which she was hugging, preventing the rain from touching it, as if it did anything. They ran and as they were reaching the nearest shed, the sound of a motor engine was heard from the the distance.</p>
<p>“Hanji! Watch out!” Connie exclaimed in an attempt to warn Hanji of the incoming motorcycle. Hanji was able to look at the direction of the noise but to no avail, she was too late.</p>
<p>“<strong>MOVE!</strong>” a loud, deep voice echoed from a man’s helmet before he swerved his motorcycle past the lady before she fell down, her research papers dumped in the puddle on the sidewalk. The motorcycle drifted before it even stopped.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?!” the rider said, removing his helmet exposing his raven hair, which was now getting wet and his blue steel eyes darting a glare at Hanji who was now sitting on the ground, eyes wide, looking at her wet papers with disbelief, those papers which she worked so hard to do. The same papers which were due in two days.</p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake, can’t you look at where you are running?!” Hanji was startled as she shot a deadly glare at the person who just shouted. She saw his eyes, the way they’re so dark but she could distinguish at least two different shades of dark blue and how his hair was dripping wet on his face. He was wearing a black leather jacket as her eyes roamed to his dainty hands which where holding his helmet.</p>
<p>“We’re so sorry!” Sasha ran to Hanji as she helped her up, then bowing to the man who was sitting on his motorcycle with an annoyed look plastered across his face. '<em>Why are they apologizing to this fuckhead?'</em> Hanji thought to herself.</p>
<p>“Tch.” the young man just scoffed and as he was about to put his helmet on his wet hair once again, Hanji threw the folder that she was able to save from falling into the puddle towards him.</p>
<p>“What-“ the young man was able to protect himself by blocking the folder with his arm.</p>
<p>“Hanji!” her two friends exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Fuck you! Look at what you’ve done!” Hanji snapped at the young man, who now has a mixture of shock, annoyance and disbelief plastered in his face.</p>
<p>“Hanji, stop. Let’s just go! We’re sorry!” Sasha bowed down once again in an attempt of apologizing.</p>
<p>“No! Why are you apologizing? He was the one rushing in the streets and caused me to lose all my research work!” Hanji looked at Sasha with clenched fists as she was fuming with anger.</p>
<p>“Ha! Do you own the streets? You were the one who was recklessly running. It’s not my fucking fault you are so fucking clumsy.” the young man stopped from putting on his helmet and was now talking in a composed yet stern voice. A vein was seen in his neck and it was evident that he was preventing himself from snapping at the young lady who kept blabbering in the middle of the rain.</p>
<p>“If it weren’t for your speeding then this wouldn’t have happened in the first place.” Hanji continued to shoot a deadly glare at the young man and this point, Sasha and Connie cannot restrain her anymore. They both know that when Hanji snaps, she just goes on until she had vented all her frustrations. They were just unlucky because the person who she was venting onto is the famous Levi Ackerman, who is popular for his sharp, dark blue eyes, his black hair, perfect facial features, charms, his sex appeal and his iconic leather jacket with the initials “<em>LA</em>” stitched on the sleeves. Not to mention the lip ring that was resting around his bottom lip. He was known as the quiet bad boy / rider who have always kept his composure at any given circumstances. This made him popular especially to women, who constantly throw themselves on him, but not once, did Levi show any interest to them unless it was a one time thing.</p>
<p>Levi saw that she had glasses resting on her hair, which was now soaking wet. It would be a bother cleaning them now.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should have put on your glasses, it would have doubled your vision by having <em>four eyes</em>.” Levi scoffed and Hanji’s brown orbs widened. Sasha’s hands found their way to her mouth and Connie’s mouth drooped open with disbelief with what they were hearing.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Hanji’s fists clenched as she took steps towards Levi.</p>
<p>“Dare take one more step towards me.” he said as he shot his sharp glares at Hanji which made her stop. She should be mad at him, she should be furious. But hearing his raspy, deep baritone voice sends chills upon her spine and gives an effect on her unlike any other.</p>
<p>“As you should.” Levi scoffed before putting on his helmet, disregarding the fact that his hair and face was now soaked in rainwater. He started his motor engine before driving rapidly away from Hanji and her friends.</p>
<p>“Hanji! Why did you do that?” Connie ran, despite the rain, he ran towards his friend who was now in the brink of tears remembering that her research was now soggy and wet because of the incident.</p>
<p>“A fucking asshole. Why were you both apologizing anyway?” the young lady was trying her best not to cry, still looking at her research papers which were now floating, the letters unreadable and ink spreading across the paper.</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t want to clash with the likes of him, let’s start with that.” Sasha said before grabbing Hanji’s wrist as they went to the shed to seek shelter from the rain. Hanji looked back to her wet research paper before cursing under her breath.</p>
<p>“Fuck, it took me weeks to do that.” Hanji just sighed in defeat for she knows that her anger and whining won’t dry the papers that were now lying on the ground.</p>
<p>“I’ll help you do it again, let’s just go back to your dorm to dry up.” Sasha clung onto her arms and gave her an assuring smile. Meanwhile, Hanji was now cursing the young man that she encountered in her head, thinking of ways on how to finish him off if they have come to see each other again.</p>
<p>“Atleast he saved you a bath, you haven’t showered in days.” Connie said in an attempt of a joke. Hanji shrugged off her agitated emotion and just went back to her dorm with Sasha and Connie. They went back and Sasha took a shower across the hall while Connie did the same the opposite way. Hanji took a deep breathe and plumped herself down her bed, not minding if it gets wet because she was fucking soaking with rainwater. '<em>Was gonna change the sheets anyway.</em>' she shrugged and stared at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"<em>What a day. I need a fucking breather.</em>" Hanji said before taking a deep breath and sighing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heavenly Minutes (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Don’t stop.”</p><p>“There, right there.”</p><p>“Levi, hng-“</p><p>“More, please!”</p><p>“I’m close-“</p><p>Hanji was always agitated by the sight of the raven haired, blue eyed, arrogant boy. But how did she come to lose her inhibitions around him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Build-up chapter to the real spice lmao &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>What a day… I need a fucking breather.</em>” Upon closing her eyes, the rust haired lady heard the creaking of the door and faint footsteps coming inside of the room. Minutes later, she heard her closet opening, forcing her to open her eyes and seeing Sasha wrapped only in a bathrobe, lifting her wrist to grab something from her closet while holding her cell in her other hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing? Why’d you have to sneak in?” Hang rubbed her eyes, saying the lines in a sleepy voice while Sasha was looking at her with wide eyes and smiling apologetically afterwards. And there it is, it clicked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re dipping on me, aren't you?” Hanji looked at the young lady before rolling her eyes. She heard a faint chuckle from Sasha before she started speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, listen to me. This night is important to me. Do you remember Niccolo?” Sasha sat on the bed, still in her robe with towel wrapped around her hair as she clung onto Hanji. She could smell the warm scent of vanilla from Sasha, she has guessed she have used the shampoo she only uses when she is about to go on a date.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean, that one gangster that you met on Tinder?” Hang scoffed, making Sasha pout.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am, he is <em>NOT</em> a gangster. I guess you could say he just gets involves in… <em>gang fights</em>…” Sasha said, slowly lowering her voice as she finishes her sentence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t that the same thing?” Hanji hates men who gets involved in fights, especially when they’re over petty things. Basically gang fights, or maybe just fight in the men’s restroom at their school. Maybe if she could describe the kind of people she hates, she would immediately think of that arrogant boy, Levi Ackerman, that she met awhile back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boomer. Anyway, he wanted to meet. I’m finally meeting him!” Sasha’s eyes glistened as she was telling these to her best friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And? You promised me you’ll help me with my research.” Hanji scoffed. She was too tired for Sasha’s excitement over a guy.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-“ Sasha stopped for a minute before looking at Hanji with wide eyes, giving Hanji confusion. She knew Sasha could think of crazy things to do, but she was still unpredictable. Sasha stood up to hurry to Hanji’s closet, rummaging through her clothes and picking up potential eye-candy dresses from Hanji’s wardrobe. She picked up a dress that goes below the knee and long sleeves. She made an expression very disgusted, almost wanting to vomit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You own these?” Sasha opted to fake ‘<em>gag</em>’, showing her disgust in Hanji’s taste in clothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, come on. <em><strong>What the fuck are you doing? You’re making a mess!</strong></em>” Hanji pointed around her dorm, which no has clothes sprung all over the floor, as well as her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When did you ever care of cleanliness? Hmm? If I know, you could go for <em>DAYS</em> without caring if you have greasy hair or un-ironed clothes, what more if you have a dirty dorm room, huh?” Sasha scoffed before giving and eyeball and proceeding back to rummaging around her wardrobe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you planning to do anyway?” Hanji stood up, picking every single piece of clothing that Sasha threw on the floor before getting hit by more clothes flying across the air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re coming with me.” Sasha was looking mischievously at the young lady whose mouth dropped open, eyes widened upon hearing her best friend’s ridiculous plan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?! No!” Hanji took the clothes that Sasha was holding and dumping them back in the closet, closing it and standing before the door, arms wide open. Seemingly protecting her wardrobe from Sasha’s naughty hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come on Hanji! When was the last time you have come to a party?” Hanji took her time to think but all she could remember was that one time in 9th grade, where she was literally forced by her cousin to come. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does it matter? I’m not going. I’ll just stay in and do my research.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking boomer! Come on! It would be fun! Who knows maybe you’ll meet Mr. Right?” Sasha raised her hands, doing a quotation marks hand sign and Hanji just laughed at her antics.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Plus, you need to take a break from academics! You wouldn’t want your last two years of college with you head just plunged in a bunch of paperworks, research, reports, analysis-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay fine!” Hanji finally succumbed to her best friend’s request because she doubts that she would win against her, even once, with regards to things like this. She sighed in defeat while Sasha jumped around her room, still in her robe, her tits almost falling out. She pushed Hanji aside and continued to rummage through her clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“No.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“No.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Ugh, this is so like, I don’t know. Just old. How old are you, you hag?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“You own this? Is this from your Debby Ryan era or something?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanji just laughs at her best friend’s insults towards her wardrobe because she would admit it, she does not have that much of a good fashion style. All she did her whole life was indulge herself in academics, not minding socialization or even bothering to touch some grass. The most she has interacted with people was when she met Sasha, who always tags her along to meet other people. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This could work.” Sasha said as she was holding a dress while Hanji’s brown rusty eyes widened with disbelief.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not wearing that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Yes you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dumping the helmet, which was now wet and removing his iconic black leather jacket, Levi closed the door of his dorm behind him, a heavy sigh leaving his mouth as he removed his boots and leaving them at the doorstep. He leaves his helmet near the door, preventing the water from dripping on his newly washed carpet which he picked up from the dry-cleaners two days ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He might look like the unhygienic type of guy, but Levi has a thing for cleanliness. One thing that he does not let anyone know about him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He removed his garments, and proceeded to take a shower. ‘<em>Wouldn’t want to catch a cold.</em>’ thought ran through his mind. And as he finished taking a shower, he just put on his usual plaid pajamas and a white tee, thin enough to show his muscular structure just beneath his shirt. His abs tracing the thin and tight fabric with his hair all wet and messy. Proceeding to go to the kitchen and make himself his favorite Black Tea in an attempt to relax from the irritating encounter with the lady he almost ran over awhile back in the middle of the rain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Who would be so stupid enough to run in the rain holding her fucking research papers?</em>” Levi cursed to himself. But there was an image in his mind that he could not get off his mind. They way that he saw her brown rusty orbs and how they shine amidst the foggy atmosphere brought by the rain; the way that her lips looked so plump and healthy and the way her wet hair drips over her face despite its wetness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi realized what he was thinking and shook his head aggressively. He plumped himself on the sofa and turn on the television to watch his favorite Netflix gore series. He wanted to take his mind off of things and just stay in for the night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three minutes into the series, a blonde man with a dirty undercut and blue metal eyes holding a red cup of beer barged in his dorm room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey shorty! Let’s… Why are you not dressed up?” A guy named Erwin Smith raised his eyebrows at Levi who was getting comfortable in watching his favorite Netflix series.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you I’m not coming, Erwin. Leave me alone.” Levi rolled his eyes at the tipsy young man who barged in his room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no no. No can do, mister. You are coming with me tonight. Final exams are fucking over! Drink your failinggrades up!” Erwin laughed before chugging the rest of the cup and putting it on top of the small table in front of Levi’s couch. Levi stared at the cup and scoffed; he hates mess, more than anything else. And Erwin, with his tattooed sleeves and navy green jacket which looks like it hasn’t been washed for weeks, was the epitome of unclean. His greasy hair, which was pushed back from his face, reeks of hair gel, the expired ones to be exact.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me, I’m not like you. I pass my school, unlike you, Erwin.” Levi rolled his eyes at the young man and Erwin invited himself on the couch, arms wide and staring at Levi with heavy and droopy eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are a lot of sexy ass girl with their asses hanging out in there. You deserve getting laid every once in a while.” Erwin said and Levi rolled his eyes, <em>for about the nth time.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If i come with you, will you leave me alone the rest of the party and will you not pester me?” If Levi would ACTUALLY come to the party, he prefers to just sit on the couch, just watching everyone else get drunk and be left alone, minding his own business. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Erwin was giving his loudest laugh while raising his arms in the air, almost celebrating the triumph of convincing Levi to come to the party.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come! Feel comfortable!” A tall guy with his hair pushed up and tied in a bun, eyebrow piercing, holding a stick of cigarette welcomed Erwin and Levi into his home and upon entrance, Levi saw at least two girls butt naked, grinding their asses onto guys, people who are knocked out while still holding cups of beers on their hands. Levi released a deep sigh before completely entering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold on, do what you want. I’ll just check on Rico and the others.” Erwin said before patting levi’s shoulder and going up the stairs. He then went to the kitchen to find a cup and pour a little amount of beer and leaned against the counter table. His eyes roamed around the room and he was able to smell the scent of alcohol and cigarettes from all over the place, enough to give him a headache.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo! Come here everyone! We’re playing a game!” Eren shouted from across the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What are you, a kid?" Levi’s favorite gesture was to roll his eyes and Eren saw this, approaching him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Levi. This is a different game, I promise.” Even clung his arms around Levi’s shoulders and dragged him to the living room where everyone was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re playing 7 minutes in heaven.” Even said, giving a sheepish grin while the others shout in excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eren, what the fuck is this?” Levi said, in utter disgust.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh, come on you boomer, you’re going to enjoy this, trust me.” Eren </span> <span class="s1">said, giving a grin, a grin that says <em>'I am not thinking of something decent'</em> kind of smile while the others shout in excitement.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p>Levi sat on one side of the sofa, crossing his legs and still drinking his beer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so ya'll already know how this works right so I won’t explain it anymore. It wastes my braincells.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if you have any.” Levi hit Eren with an insult making everyone else in the living room laugh hysterically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, boomer.” Eren rolled his eyes and started shaking the container with the names of everyone present in the circle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Continued in Part 2! Thank you for reading my fic!! To those who were messaging me in my twitter account (@levibabydaddy), thank you for your feedbacks and I promise to deliver more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heavenly Minutes (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No words, just enjoy. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sasha, I can’t go inside.” Hanji said, with her hands covering the exposed part of her legs, averting Sasha’s gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean? You look fucking stunning! I never knew you had that type of dress in your wardrobe!” Sasha took Hanji’s hands from her legs, cheering her on. This would be the first time Sasha has seen Hanji in any other piece of clothing other than her usual black turtle neck and some mom jeans and white sneakers; the dirty ones. Hanji blushed because she is not really used to wearing any type of clothing that goes up past her knees so all these is new to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never knew I had that too!” Hanji’s brown orbs widened as her ears turned red, obviously embarrassed. She lifted her lower body in an attempt to pull her dress down before coming out of the car. She was wearing a black silk dress with the front fabric a little lose, exposing a little bit of her chest area paired with some black stilettos. For tonight, Sasha decided to put on some light makeup, not adding any lipstick because Hanji’s lips were just red naturally so it looked like she has some on. Hanji never preferred lipsticks anyway. She did not wear her usual ‘nerdy’ glasses but instead, she wore the glasses that she uses in seldom occasions. Sasha wanted her to use her contacts but Hanji insisted that it does not feel like ‘<em>herself</em>’ without her glasses and Sasha just sighed in defeat.Her hair was pushed back in a lose half ponytail, enough to give her a sultry and seductive vibe. Sasha was proud of her hard work, at least.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They entered the house and what stumbled upon their sight was a bunch of noisy, overhyped students who were drinking their hearts out and some other students who were shouting and chanting ‘<em>chug!</em>’ repeatedly in the other room. Hanji roamed her eyes around the house only seeing people she was not familiar with. People with tattoos, people with piercings in different parts of their body and people who wore less fabric on their skin compared to her. This environment was completely different from her accustomed and preferred environment. She grabbed Sasha’s arms and clung onto it as they paved their way to the living room only to see a drunk, ocean eyed boy shouting an invitation to a game.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where could Niccolo be?” Sasha said as she roamed her eyes around the house, hoping to grasp a sight of the tall curly blonde guy who wanted to meet with her. They sat on the sofa and an amber haired girl who was wearing a miniskirt and crop top, holding a beer in her hand approached them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi! I don’t see you around, are you a transfer? By the way, I’m Petra. Petra Ral.” the amber haired girl who now has heavy eyelids, probably tipsy (or drunk even) extended her hand towards Hanji in which she took the gesture and shook her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not new, it’s actually my second year here in the University. I’m Hanji Zoe.” she said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I can’t hear you!” the petite girl moved her ear closer to Hanji amidst the loud music banging from the speakers in the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so ya’ll already know how this works right so I won’t explain it anymore. It wastes my braincells.” Hanji was interrupted when the guy who wears a man bun interrupted them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s Eren Jeager, the host of the party. Looks… pretty okay, I guess?” Sasha said before laughing and Hanji just laughed at her best friend’s remarks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are they doing?” Hanji asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re playing 7 minutes in heaven! Oh my God, this is so much fun! Let me put our names.” Sasha said in an excited manner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait Sasha-“ she attempted to stop Sasha from giving Eren two small pieces of paper before he started shaking the container again but to no avail, she was too late. Of course, Hanji knows what 7 minutes in heaven is, she has read too many books, and not only the educational ones. She also had her fair share of fiction books that she reads just before she goes to bed. So Hanji already has a rough idea what the game was, she just did not expect that it would happen in this party. Considering the kinds of people in that room right now, the possibilities of her getting paired up with a complete asshole is very high. ‘<em>Fuck. I hope I don’t get picked.</em>’ Hanji thought to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright first pair! This is a good one. Nanaba and…. Miche!” a loud cheer from the crowd was heard and Eren was seen pulling a guy sitting from the couch along with a tall blonde girl with a venus cut. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s Nanaba. Looks pretty right? Nanaba and Miche are rumored to be dating so I guess we’ll find out here.” Sasha whispered to her best friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where do you get these kinds of information?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Connections, Hanji. Connections.” Sasha winked at the brown haired girl and Hanji just responded with an eye roll followed by a laugh. She looked back inside the circle to see who was included in the game. She looked at the faces of each and everyone who were cheering, screaming, laughing and drunk crying until she looked at a certain person before her eyes widened. She saw the raven haired guy that almost ran her over awhile back looking straight at her, with wide eyes holding a beer in his right hand. <em>That’s him, that’s Levi Ackerman, the guy she never wanted to see at this night.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sasha… Sasha-“ Hanji looked at where her best friend was but she was gone. She roamed her eyes around the room, but there was no sign of her. She panicked because she was left alone, together with a bunch of people whom she does not know, playing a ridiculous game. ‘<em>Good grief.’</em> was all that left her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Exactly 7 minutes after, Eren stood up and approached the closet where Nanaba and Miche went.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Time’s up!” Eren said before banging on the door aggressively and what came out was Miche, sweating and Nanaba, with lipstick smeared across her face. This made the crowd go crazy, shouting, throwing their cups at Miche who has a sheepish grin plastered across his face while Nanaba’s face was flushed red. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must be nice huh?” Eren said before laughing his ass off and picking up the jar and shaking it before picking up two more papers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, next is… ME! and…. Damn. Come here Mikasa, it’s our turn baby.” Eren proudly said before extending his hand towards a black haired girl who took his hand with a smile plastered across her face as they went inside the closet, banging the door completely shut. <em>‘Ohhh’s’</em> were heard in the living room and Hanji just shook her head. She turned her attention to the raven haired boy who was now has that amber haired girl sitting on his lap, running her hands through his hair and flirting with him. She just shrugged and waited for another 7 minutes to finish, it’s not like she has anywhere else to go to since Sasha literally left her alone; and she knows no one from the crowd, unless of course, the Petra girl but she was busy flirting with Levi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long has it been?” a random dude shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s past 7 minutes already.” the raven haired guy spoke before standing up and approaching the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi shitface! Pull up your pants and get out of there!” Levi said before banging on the door. Eren and Mikasa both came out, sweating like crazy. This again, earned a loud cheer from the people in the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikasa sat down on the couch before Eren picked up the jar once again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, next is…. Oh shit.” Eren said before laughing his ass off, causing him to almost fall over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hanji… Hanji? Hanji Zoe?” Eren raised his eyebrows and upon hearing her name, Hanji’s eyes widened as her heart started beating crazy fast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And,,, Levi! My man!” Hanji felt the whole world’s weight on her chest as she was panicking like crazy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Levi just said in his usual stern, deep baritone voice. Hanji looked at him and he was looking at her, with no expression in his eyes. ‘<em>What are you thinking about? I can’t seem to read you.’</em> Hanji asked herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll do it!” Erwin stood up and as he was about to approach Hanji, Levi stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On second thought, I’ll do it. It would be fun.” Levi said and his statement earned a cheer from the crowd. Probably because it’s his first time saying those.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright party animals! Off you go!” Eren pushed Hanji towards the closet but Hanji was resisting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There seems to be a misunderstanding-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go.” she was interrupted when Levi grabbed her wrist, pulling her in the closet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they went inside the closet, Levi closed the door and locking it before standing far from Hanji. Hanji was just standing there, not looking at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>6 minutes and 24 seconds left…</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was utterly quiet and the only thing heard was the muffled music heard outside the closet and the breathing of the two people in the closet. The silence was being deafening despite the muffled noises outside so Levi decided to break the ice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you think I’m like other girls, then think twice.” Hanji interrupted him, still averting from his gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not like what?” Levi asked, raising one eyebrow, utterly confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, those girls that throw themselves onto you. I’m not like them. I’m just my friend’s chaperone. To be frank, you’re not even <em>ALL THAT.</em>” Hanji now mustered up the courage to look at Levi and he looked at her with heavy eyes, seemingly showing no interest at what she was blabbering about.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No shit sherlock, it’s obvious that you’re not like them. You can’t keep your mouth shut. And for your information, you are also not <em>ALL THAT.</em> There are a lot more girls who would want this.” Levi said, copying Hanji’s tone earlier, he was mocking her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’d you pull me here then? Fucking asshole.” Hanji rolled her eyes at the young man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I actually did you a favor. If Erwin was the one here with you, you’d be paired with a drunk asshole who doesn’t shower. Before you know it, you’ll be crying, asking for our help. It doesn’t look like you have much experience anyway.” Levi said, in a much more stern voice. He lifted his hand and brushed his hair up, away from his face and the swift of the air allowed Hanji to smell his seductive scent. She felt tingles in areas she least expected it, and she has no idea if it was because of his undeniable charms, or if it’s because of the cramped space that they were in. But she managed to maintain her composure, not showing Levi that he has this certain effect on her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>5 minutes and 45 seconds left…</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanji was left speechless because of what Levi said. He has a point, he actually saved her from being paired up with a guy who might take advantage of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was saying, we could not do anything if you don’t want to. I still respect you as a woman.” Levi said, not looking at Hanji. <em>‘Well, this is new.’</em> Hanji thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, coming from you? Respecting girls? Oh please, no one would believe you.” Hanji scoffed, earning a deadly glare from Levi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you just say to me?” Levi took steps closer to Hanji and now they’re this close to have their bodies touch. Levi looked at her from head to toe and stopping at Hanji’s barely exposed chest. Hanji noticed this and covered her chest, making Levi retreat and avert her gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you judging me?” Hanji furrowed her brows and Levi just sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not what? Oh, maybe you’re fantasizing about me huh? Fucking pervert. I wish I could have been paired with tha-“ before she could even finish her sentence, she felt a soft pair of lips connecting with hers. Her eyes widened as she broke from the kiss, looking at the raven haired dude with disbelief in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” Levi retreated once again, not looking at her. She was caught off guard but she found herself dizzy, and longing for those pair of lips that just clashed with hers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s just go out and-“ Hanji seemed to have lost her mind as she pulled Levi by the neck before closing the gap between their faces once again. This time, it was Levi’s turn to be caught off guard but he was quick to recover as he closed his eyes and holding Hanji by the waist, pulling her body close to him and now their bodies are touching. Hanji felt his hard abs against her body and she felt he same tingles that she was feeling down there earlier. Was this it? Was she really succumbing to Levi’s charms? Levi’s hand travelled from her waist up to her nape giving her support as he deepened the kiss as Hanji ran her hands through his hair. It was soft, it was almost like fur. She tugged on it, earning a faint moan from Levi, turning her on. She felt wetness in her womanhood upon hearing Levi’s grunts and moans as she hoisted her right leg up wrapping them around Levi’s waist and Levi grabbed her leg, caressing it with the most gentle touch. They were making out aggressively and Hanji could taste the hint of alcohol from Levi’s lips. She doesn’t really drink, but the way Levi’s lips tasted were addicting and she kept craving for more. She felt the cold touch of Levi’s lip piercing, which turns her on even more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi bit her lower lip, asking for entrance, which made Hanji release a sound that she never thought would escape her mouth. She parted her lips slightly and felt Levi’s warm tongue go inside, clashing with hers. They were making out, now with tongue, French Kissing, if you might call it that and the two just can’t seem to get enough of each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>4 minutes and 54 seconds left…</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi broke from the kiss and looked at Hanji’s eyes, which were now looking heavy as if they were completely lost in the pleasure of their making out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I?” Levi said, now in a raspy, deep baritone voice. Hanji raised her brows at the young lad and Levi ran his hand down there and rubbing her through her underwear making Hanji inhale deeply and grabbing his shoulders and gripping on them. Levi saw this reaction she got from Hanji and could not control his erection, he was getting turned on. Seeing how he was able to get this certain reaction from someone who was just cussing at him earlier. Levi kept rubbing Hanji on her cunt from outside her underwear and Hanji could not help but feel the sensation of her underwear against her wet pussy, which excites her even more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re fucking wet.” Levi said, trying to get a reaction from Hanji. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>More…</em>” was all that Hanji could say. Levi was caught off guard with what he heard so he decided to tease her a little bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say please.” Levi said, with a naught smirk leaving his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God fucking damn it, more!” Hanji was still breathing heavily and Levi stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say please.” Levi insisted of wanting to hear the young lady beg for pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>More… please…</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pardon?” Hanji just sighed before giving in to Levi’s demand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More, please!” Hanji said before Levi crashed his lips against hers again and he continued to rub her. But now his hands travelled to the side of her panties as he slowly dragged them down. Successfully removing her garment, his hands travelled back to her cunt, which now felt even wetter than earlier. Hanji let out a moan as Levi was now touching her clit, rubbing circles around it. Hanji tried to suppress her moans by putting one hand on her mouth but Levi removed them with his free hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me hear you moan for me.” Levi said in his deep voice and Hanji removed her hands, holding on to Levi’s shoulders once again before moaning out of pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, it feels so… good…” Hanji moaned before Levi kissed her once again. And now, his lips were traveling from her lips to the corners, towards her jawline and down to her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses as Hanji continues to moan. Levi could feel her dick get harder from all the moans that Hanji was releasing. Her moans sounded like music to his ears and he wanted to hear more of it. He went farther down on Hanji before inserting one finger in. Hanji’s eyes bolted open, releasing a loud moan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” Levi asked and Hanji just nodded in response. Levi started to go deeper on Hanji and he could feel her warm walls against his fingers. He pulled out his finger before pushing it back in, doing this repeatedly as Hanji was gripping on his tee, digging on it. He kept fingering her before curling his fingers at a certain spot, making Hanji twitch and moan. He must have found her spot. He kept rubbing and hitting that spot where Hanji was most sensitive in while using his thumb to rub her clit in circular motions; watching Hanji give him reactions that turn him on even more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There, right there.” Hanji’s hips were now moving in sync with his fingers, making sure she helps herself of feeling pleasure that she never thought would get so addicting. She felt her stomach tingle as Levi keeps hitting her spot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>2 minutes and 20 seconds left.</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Don’t stop.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Levi, hng.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Fuck, it feels so good.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yes, there.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanji’s moans filled the small cramped space and Levi was getting amused by this, and getting even harder every second that passes. Levi felt Hanji tighten against his fingers, making him feel her warmth. All that Levi thought was how he wished that it was his dick that was going in and out of Hanji right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im close-“ Hanji said as she wrapped her arms around Levi’s nape as she felt her limit. Levi picked up his pace, now going faster but making sure he hits Hanji’s spots. Before they knew it, Hanji’s walls clenched and tightened even more, almost pushing his fingers out while her legs were shaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“LEVI!” Upon Hanji’s call, Levi crashed his lips on hers, earning muffled moans from Hanji. Her legs started shaking with Levi still pushing her fingers in and out of her, but with a slower pace this time. Hanji broke from the kiss, revealing her heavy lidded eyes, reeking of pleasure. Levi took his fingers out and tasted them. <em>And boy, how she tasted so sweet.</em> He sucked on his fingers before kissing Hanji once more, making her taste herself and Hanji moaned in his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Times up! You seem to be having fun there!” Eren banged on the door. Levi and Hanji were interrupted upon hearing Eren and quickly went back to their senses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Time’s up!” Eren kept banging on the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You fuckhead! Give us 1 minute!” Levi shouted back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Come out there!” Eren was laughing and Levi just hissed. He bent down and picked up Hanji’s underwear and helped her wear it. They fixed them themselves, Hanji having come down from her high before Levi held the door handle. But before he opened it, he looked back at Hanji, with a cheekish smile plastered across his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Later.” before completely walking out of the door. She followed and she heard the loud cheering of the teens outside the closet. The noises got louder, compared to when they entered the closet. She was still a bit high from her orgasm because she never thought she could feel that kind of pleasure. She never thought she wpuld be longing for something so erotic, it drive her crazy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘What the fuck just happened…’</em> Hanji thought to herself. She walked out of the closet and Levi was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LMAO I HAD FUN MAKING THIS THAT'S IT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ungodly Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I want you.”</p><p>As Levi indulges himself, sucking her skin, leaving a wet trail of kisses as Hanji completely loses control.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coming out of the closet, Hanji roamed her eyes around the crowd to hopefully get a glimpse of the raven haired guy who made her lose her inhibitions. But to no avail, he was completely out of sight. She fixed her glasses up her nose bridge and fixed her vision before looking at the crowd who were still playing, Eren now shaking the jar for the fourth time while laughing his ass off and the others were just waiting in anticipation on who to cheer for next. She just shook her head as a heavy sigh left her mouth before walking away from that circle. She also lost sight of Sasha and now she has no idea where to go to or who to talk to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bathroom…” she muttered to herself as she once again, roamed her eyes around the room to find the set of stairs leading to the second floor. She helped herself by walking to it, a bunch of drunkards bumping her and making her almost lose her balance. For fuck’s sake, she still hasn’t recovered from her high completely as her legs were still shaking from her erotic orgasm in the closet 3 minutes ago. Adding the fact that she was wearing stilettos, which did not help her balance at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After struggling to pave the way, pushing drunk guys who were forcing themselves onto her, Hanji was able to reach the stairs. What she saw was a couple making out aggressively at the bottom of the stairs and she just looked away out of respect and privacy. She walked her way up, holding her dress so that it touches her skin so no creeps could peek at her underwear. She reached the top and saw at least 5 doors, but she had no idea where the bathroom was. <em>‘If it’s locked, then it’s not the bathroom.’</em>, she said to herself. She walked to each of the doors and proceeded to turn the door handles ever so slightly to see if it opens but all the doors were locked except for the last one at the end of the hall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opened the door slightly but before she could even go in, she heard faint grunts and moans coming from the inside. She knew she had to close the door and leave to continue looking for the bathroom, but she stood still, listening to the familiar moans that she was hearing and she could not seem to move from where she was standing. The moans she was hearing were too erotic and it turns her on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Fuck, argh.</em>” she heard, then it clicked. She opened the door and took a peek inside, seeing the raven haired dude, lying on the bed with his legs hanging on the end, his head thrown back with his eyes closed as his right hand was stroking his cock while his left elbow was digging on the mattress for support. She is witnessing Levi, masturbating, making her eyes widen as she felt her pussy throb at the sight of him. She wants to divert her attention somewhere else, but she couldn’t take her eyes off him as he was stroking his hard shaft. She felt her knees weaken, therefore, losing her balance as she completely opened the door, making Levi bolt up, looking at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>What the fuck?!</em>” Levi said as he stood up, pulling his pants up as well. He saw Hanji’s wide eyes and he realized what happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry! I- I was looking for the bathroom and I thought this was the bathroom and I opened it because its not locked. Why were you not locking the door anyway? What if someone-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it.” Levi said, his face flushed red out of embarrassment. He could not believe that he was just caught masturbating at a party. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you already saw me doing my thing, why did you keep watching? Did you become a pervert too? Hah.” Levi, who now has his underwear back on but keeping his belt unbuckled, therefore letting his pants a little lose so his underwear was still seen, started walking towards Hanji. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or do you want to keep watching me touch myself? You want to keep watching me stroke my dick? Is that it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- That’s not it. I was just-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were what? Too aroused because of what happened in the closet that you wanted to keep watching me?” Levi looked at her with heavy lidded eyes but his eyes looked so sultry, Hanji felt like he was piercing through her soul as she felt herself succumbing to his seductive stares. Levi was now in front of Hanji, a little more and their bodies would be touching. He lifted his hand and closed the door behind Hanji and locking it, pinning her against the wall afterwards. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You drove me crazy. That’s why.” Hanji could feel Levi’s breath onto her skin, sending shivers to her whole body. She felt the same sensation that she was feeling when they were alone in the closet. Her heart started beating so fast and she hoped that Levi could not hear the loud thumps in her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you.” Levi said against Hanji’s ear with a seductive tone, making Hanji inhale deeply. She felt her knees weaken with Levi’s lips against her ear, biting her earlobe. His lips then travelled to her neck down to her collarbone, leaving a trail of wet kisses before sucking her neck, earning grunts and moans from Hanji. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Levi…” Levi stopped what he was doing and looked at Hanji. His eyes travelled from his eyes down to her nose to her lips, memorizing her facial structure and admiring her perfection.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Levi asked Hanji, who was now looking at him with heavy lidded eyes, seemingly asking for more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… want you, too.” Hanji averted his gaze and a small smirk left Levi’s face as he held Hanji’s chin facing him before closing the gap between their lips. Their lips were clashing, once again as Levi took Hanji’s arms and raising them above her head while not leaving her lips. Hanji could feel the touch of his lip ring and she could not help but be turned on because of the sensation he was giving her. Levi then bit Hanji’s lip gently, asking for entrance as Hanji quickly complied. He inserted his tongue and now their salivas are mixing. Hanji has never felt anything more sensual than the way Levi runs his free hand across her waist to her back while his lips travelled from her mouth to her neck. His hand then moved up to her chest, cupping one and massaging it before running his index and middle finger over her erect nipples, pinching them between his fingers making Hanji yelp in pleasure. She bit her lower lip letting out a moan and she swore that she felt Levi smirk at her reactions. Levi broke from the kiss, leaving Hanji confused before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to bed. Hanji took her time in roaming her eyes around the room and he could tell that it was well cleaned and well-kept; probably his room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this your room?” Hanji asked and Levi nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yea, Eren had one room for me in his house." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ How many girls have you fucked in here?” Hanji looked at him and Levi just stared at her. He was hoping that Hanji was judging her by giving her a malicious glare, but he saw Hanji, with pure eyes that hold no malice in them. If anything, her eyes just reek of wanting more than just a make-out session.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t bring any girls here. You’re the first one.” Levi said as he sat on the end of the bed while dragging Hanji towards him. He held on to Hanji’s legs, making her sit on his lap before cupping her face gently and kissing her once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhmm..” Hanji tried to speak but all she let out were muffled moans in Levi’s mouth. Now that Hanji was sitting on top of him, she could feel his erection against her wet cunt making her body twitch at every contact. She draped her arms around his neck as her right hand ran through his hair, missing the soft feeling that it has before tugging on it once again. As they were making out, Levi was running his hands across her back before they found their way to her ass, grabbing it and slapping Hanji’s ass, making her whimper in pleasurable pain. He held on to the bottom hem of her dress before pulling it upwards, removing Hanji’s dress and exposing her body, her chest, her erect nipples and the sight of her slender body sent chills down Levi’s spine as he felt his dick get harder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop staring.” He saw Hanji, not looking at him, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look beautiful.” Levi said before kissing her neck once again. As Levi indulges himself, sucking her skin, leaving a wet trail of kisses as Hanji completely loses control, his left hand travelled up to her back and onto her hair, tugging on it, making Hanji tilt her head back, exposing more of her neck to him. He looked at Hanji’s chest. They were not big, but they were not small either. They were just the right size and all Levi could think of was how he was going to devour her on the spot. He brought his face closer to her chest, breathing on Hanji’s skin and Hanji inhaled deeply, her tug at Levi’s hair tightening. Levi teased her as he ran his pointy nose onto her skin, just around the nipple before licking them. An <em>‘Ohh’</em> was heard from Hanji and Levi took this as a signal to completely take her tit in his mouth, sucking on it while his left hand left her hair to hold the other breast, pinching and twisting her nipple while Hanji releases the sexiest moans. Levi used his tongue to flick Hanji’s nipple before sucking on it again, making Hanji whimper. He grabbed her ass with both hands while Hanji’s hips moved on their own, grinding on his hard shaft. Levi could already feel the wetness of Hanji’s cunt through her underwear therefore grabbing her waist and switching their positions, now he was on top of Hanji. His lips met hers once again before they travelled down to her stomach. He started kissing her inner thighs sending shivers across Hanji’s body. Her chest was now heaving, she was breathing heavily as Levi sends pleasure across her whole body. It didn’t take long when her eyes bolted wide open as she felt Levi’s mouth on her wet pussy. She let out a loud moan as she held onto Levi’s hair once again, her head thrown back. Levi used his fingers to help himself as he spreads Hanji’s slit before sucking on her pussy. He darted his eyes to look at Hanji and he saw her heavy breathing. He moved his tongue upward, finding her clit and Hanji’s back arched making him hold her down using his left arm wrapped around her stomach and pinning her down while he inserted one finger inside Hanji’s pussy, while still licking and playing with her clit. Hanji could feel his lip piercing as it sends more pleasure to her whole body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh God! Fuck!” Hanji screamed and Levi felt his dick harden even more. He pumped his finger in and out of Hanji before inserting another finger in, earning loud and sexy moans from Hanji and calling out his name in a sexual manner. He kept fingering her while still sucking on her clit before curling his fingers to Hanji’s sensitive spot. Hanji’s back arched and Levi just kept on hitting and rubbing her spot until her legs started shaking, her toes curling before shutting her eyes. She felt her stomach coiling and her lower abdomen tightening, which means that she was close to her limit. Levi never took his eyes off of Hanji, watching her every reaction to every flick of his tongue as well as every rub at her inner walls. He was very amused on how he can make someone like Hanji so defenseless, turning him on even more. Hanji’s lower abdomen tightened as she propped herself up to look at Levi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cu-“ Hanji’s walls tightened around Levi fingers once again as Levi felt her walls twitch and pulse around his finger. Hanji came once again. She threw her head back and dipped her body back onto bed as Levi took out his fingers, her juices flowing from her pussy to her hips, as well as Levi’s fingers. Levi stood up and topped her before kissing her again. Hanji ran her hands through Levi’s shoulder before it went down to his torso, tracing his abs through his thin tee before pulling it up and over Levi’s head, exposing his tones abs and muscles. Their lips clashed once again as Hanji’s found their way on Levi’s hard crotch and stroking it. Levi moaned in her mouth, deepening their kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me…” Hanji broke from the kiss as she pushed Levi gently, making him sit on the bed as she knelt in front of him before grabbing his crotch once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But… But I want to.” Hanji said before taking her face near Levi’s hard dick and kissing it through his underwear making Levi hiss and hold her head. Hanji looked at him while she takes out his length and Hanji’s eyes widened as she was looking on Levi’s large and hard dick. <em>‘How am I going to take that in..’</em> Hanji thought to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s really okay if you don’t want to.” Levi gave her an assuring look but Hanji wanted to taste him as well. She brought her face close to Levi’s dick before kissing the tip making Levi release a soft moan. She licked the tip before taking him in completely. Levi inhaled deeply as he threw his head back, holding Hanji’s head and guiding her while she sucks his length. It wasn’t even halfway, but Hanji could already feel Levi’s dick in her throat. She continued to suck him while looking at him as she used her hand to pump the rest of his dick that she could not take in, looking for reactions if she was doing it right. Levi’s thoughts were clouded as he felt that he was close to his limit. Hanji continued to suck his dick until she felt Levi’s muscles tighten and his dick twitching inside her mouth. She felt warm juices shoot down her throat, Levi came in her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck. I’m sorry, here.” before Levi could even get tissues to let Hanji spit on, Hanji gulped on his semen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you do that? I’m sorry!” Levi was concerned at first but Hanji assured him that it was okay. He lifted her once again and led her to bed, topping her and clashing his lips against hers. He could somehow taste himself but he does not really care. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put it in, please?” Levi looked at Hanji and her eyes were heavy, they were seductive. He took his wallet from his pants and took out a packet before tearing it with his teeth. He put the condom on while Hanji just watches him touch his dick and put on the piece of rubber down his shaft. He positioned his dick just at her entrance, teasing her a little bit before thrusting inside her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit!” Hanji’s eyes sprung open as she felt Levi’s dick stretch her open. Levi stopped moving and gave her a minute to recover.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to move now.” Levi said as Hanji nodded and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He started thrusting slowly, feeling Hanji’s walls against his dick. ‘Fuck!’ Levi repeatedly curse under his breath as he continuously thrusted in and out of her, feeling Hanji tighten with every pump. He picked up his pace and Hanji wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck, crying of pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Fuck!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“It feels so fucking good…”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Levi..”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Faster…”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Hanji…”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their moans filled the room, the sloppy sounds of their skins clapping against each other. Levi held one of Hanji’s legs up his shoulder as he thrusted faster into her, making Hanji scream and grab the sheets of the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Levi, deeper!” Hanji pleaded and Levi toppled her, her back now facing him. He positioned his dick once again and thrusted deep into her, making her moan and curse repeatedly as he goes in deeper in her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m coming again-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too. Let’s cum together.” Levi said as he pulled Hanji’s arms, making her stand up on her knees, while still thrusting, now faster and deeper. Hanji’s moans were now even sexier and louder as he felt her walls tighten once again and her body violently twitching. She came once again and Levi followed her after. Hanji felt Levi’s dick jerk inside her wet cunt before they plunged themselves on the bed, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A minute has passed by quietly with just heavy breathing heard. As they have came down from their high, they looked at each other and smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was the best.” Levi said before kissing Hanji once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!”Sasha shouted in disbelief. The next day, Hanji told Sasha little details about what happened the night before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh! You’re too loud!” Hanji tried keeping Sasha’s voice down even if she knew that it wouldn’t do anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean? You fucked <em>THE</em> Levi Ackerman? I mean, HOW?” Sasha still couldn’t believe what she was hearing. So Hanji explained everything to her, telling her the details, but of course, leaving out the erotic ones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You hoe!” Sasha laughed as Hanji finished her story, making them both laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i must remind you okay? Levi doesn’t really do relationships. It’s mostly a one time thing.” Sasha warned her friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. It’s a one time thing.” Hanji said. She knows that what Sasha said was the truth, but deep inside, she wanted it to happen again. Because she has never felt this kind of pleasure before, not once. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was it big though?” Sasha asked, interest peaked. Hanji just put her hands in front of Sasha’s face, pushing her away from hers before they both bursted in laughter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did ya'll enjoy this chapter? I hope you did enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed making this! My mind just went all over the place but I hope I didn't leave any detail behind lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Moonlit Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Who knew this would all happen because I served as my friend's chaperone at a party, huh?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hello, this would be Chaperone's last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hanjiiiii ~ just come with me please!” Sasha whined while clinging onto her friend’s arms, who was writing her report analysis which was to be passed the next day. Two weeks have passed since that party, and ever since that day, Hanji wasn’t able to contact Levi, primarily because she does not have his information and she doesn’t see him around campus. Two weeks… Two weeks have passed and Hanji still can’t forget about that fateful night that they shared. That one night when they were hungry for each other, their bodies touching and their voices calling out each other’s names. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop pestering me, Sasha. Go shop on your own.” Hanji said and Sasha just responded with a pout and her puppy eyes. Hanji knew that Sasha does this to get what she wants, but not today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow! Don’t you need to buy some new underwear or something?” Sasha asked her friend and Hanji looked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the fuck would I need a new underwear? I still have lots.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know… Maybe… Who knows… Maybe you’ll get lucky.” Sasha said before giving a playful wink while nudging Hanji’s arm and Hanji just responded with an eyeroll and a laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s impossible. I haven’t seen him or talked to him for two weeks.” There was a hint of sadness and longing in her voice, where deep inside, she wished that the night they spent together would happen again. But she remembered what Sasha told her about him not committing into relationships.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Besides, aren’t you the one who told me that he’s just into one night stands or whatever the fuck you call it? What happened that night couldn’t possibly happen again you know…” Hanji’s voice trailed off within realization. <em>“Ouch.”</em> she thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come on, stop playing dumb, I know you wish that it happens again, I know you like the back of my hand, you bitch.” Sasha said before bursting out of laughter. That’s true though, Sasha knows everything about Hanji. All her secrets, her deep, dark, desires, everything…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just go Sasha.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Such a fucking boomer. Anyways, I’ll buy you a red underwear, it would look good on you. Toodles! “ Sasha said before standing up from Hanji’s bed and heading towards the door. As soon as she left, Hanji let out a deep sigh and plumped herself onto her bed, her arms spreading, occupying bed space as she stared at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One second of turning her attention away from her paperworks, and she immediately remembered Levi. She remembered how his deep, baritone voice sounded like and how he said her name in such an effortless yet sexy manner. She remembered how gentle his hands were while it was roaming all over Hanji’s body, his lips as they were leaving kisses all over her lips, neck, her chest, her thighs and her cunt. All these fragments of her memories sent shivers down her spine as she felt her pussy throb at the memory of seeing how his heavy lidded eyes looked at hers, reeking of lust, pleasure and hunger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she knew it, her hands found their way sliding underneath her pants and under her underwear, feeling the wetness and inhaling deeply as she touched her wet cunt. She still could not fathom how Levi has this kind of effect on her. She slid her hands lower until she reached her entrance before sliding one finger in. She shut her eyes as her toes curled at the slight sting that she felt. But that little pain was far too different from what she felt that night. She got flashbacks on how Levi’s hard shaft stretched her open and how she was in pain. But she was feeling so good, so lustful, that her body wanted to feel more of that pain, as she slid one more finger in before fingering herself. Her chest was heaving as she felt her mind getting lost in the pleasure she was giving herself. Her finger found their way up to her clit as she felt her wetness and circled her fingers around it, making her whimper and moan in pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck…” she was breathing heavily as she felt her stomach coiling and her legs shaking. She picked up her pace as she kept circling her fingers around her clit and before she knew it, her back was arching as she threw her head back while her toes were curling. She came, she felt so perverted because she came while she was thinking of how she felt when they fucked that night. She took her fingers out and she saw her wet fingers as she sat up and let out a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck am I doing… I shouldn’t even be thinking about him. Get it together, Hanji. That night was just a one time thing…” After talking to herself, she stood up, went to the bathroom at the end of the hall, to clean herself before dressing up and going to the nearby cafe to hopefully distract herself from thinking about Levi, bringing her notes to study.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-sorbose and D-glactose… Relationship… What? I know this, what was it again?” Hanji was studying on her own in the nearby cafe and she keeps losing focus for reasons that she does not know. Her hair got messy from constant tugging, her trying to squeeze the information out of her hair as if pulling her hair did anything for her to remember what she studied about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minutes passed and she was holding her head down, leaning on her arms that were on top of the table when she her a clack on her table. She looked up and saw a cup of tea placed on top and saw who put it on the table. She could not believe her eyes… She saw Levi, and he just placed a cup of tea on her table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look so damn frustrated. Here, have a break every now and then. Even your hair looks messy.” the raven haired dude said as he pushed the cup of tea towards Hanji before pulling the chair in front of her and sitting on it. Hanji found herself starring at the deep blue eyed man who was sitting cross legged in front of her, drinking his tea. She saw his lips and how they touched the rim of the cup and she can’t help but gulp. <em>“God, even drinking tea makes him look hot.”</em> she thought to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you just gonna stare at me or what?” Hanji was woken up from her train of perverted thoughts as she cleared her throat and picked up the tea to drink it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for the free tea…” she said in a low voice. She still could not believe that <em>THE</em> Levi Ackerman would invite himself to drink tea with her in such a public place. Is he not afraid to be seen with a nerd like her?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who said that was free? Pay me later.” Levi looked at her without emotion and Hanji was interrupted in drinking the tea.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kidding. That’s free.” Levi let out a smirk which made Hanji’s heart skip a beat. That smirk was different from the smirk he gave when they went out of that closet. His smirk this time seemed a little for soft, and genuine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you scribbling about, four eyes?” Levi initiated the slightly awkward atmosphere.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Four-eyes? Really?” Hanji rolled her eyes at Levi and Levi let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was studying.” Hanji answered his question. Levi leaned his face towards her direction and looked at her paper. Their slight gap made Hanji felt like her blood was rushing to her face as she felt her heart racing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-sorbose and G-galactose? Doesn’t both undergo mutarotation?” Levi said as he looked up at Hanji and Hanji was shocked that he actually got the right answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know this?” Hanji said, before writing the answer on the paper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I took up Biochemistry a year ago. Then I got bored, so now I’m in Finance.” Hanji laughed at this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you laughing about?” Levi raised her eyebrows at the rust haired lady and Hanji just shook her head while laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing. I thought you would be the one who would not care about his academics.” Hanji admitted. Levi laughed a bit before speaking once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m not like the others.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How come I don’t see you around campus?” Hanji’s curiosity was peaked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No reason, I study at home. I just get the list of things to do and bring them home. I don’t want to interact with a bunch of idiots.” Levi admitted which made Hanji almost choke on her tea.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you not afraid to be seen around me? I mean you have reputation of a <em>bad boy</em>…” Hanji saying while using her fingers as quotation marks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I don’t care what people think of me. Speaking of… I wanted to apologize for the other day… You know…” Levi averted Hanji’s gaze and she already knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the day he almost ran her over with his motorcycle and caused her to lose all her research. But she decided not to dwell on the past. "Let bygones be bygones." , she thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, no worries. I actually passed it. Gladly I kept some spare files on my computer. “ Hanji gave a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, are we good?” Levi asked her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep, we good.” Hanji said before sipping on her tea one more time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we friends now?” Levi asked, in such a genuine manner. Hanji nodded as acknowledgement. They both laughed and continued to talk about their lives, what they want to do during their free time, what makes them laugh, what makes them mad and all those other things that friends talk about. They even talked about the people who were passing by the cafe, the couple who were fighting and shouting at each other and it felt like the whole world were to themselves. Hanji forgot about her notes and the original agenda that she came in the cafe for. They talked for hours that they did not realize that it was already dark outside and the cafe was about to close. They would have talked more if it wasn’t for the 9pm notice by the cafe staff.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s already night time? What the fuck… It only felt like an hour.” Hanji let out a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanted to talk to me that badly huh?” Levi attempted to joke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cocky bastard.” Hanji laughed which made him laugh as well. They went out of the cafe and as Hanji was about to walk home, Levi called out to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I wanna show you something. If its okay with you.” Levi asked, with his hands in his pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it? It’s okay, I guess…” Hanji said. Levi led her to a matte black Porsche that was parked in front of the cafe and opened the door for the lady. Even his vehicles look amazing, a perfect car for the campus bad boy. Hanji went in the car and Levi went to the driver’s seat to start the engine and drove to God knows where…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you taking me, Mr. Ackerman?” Hanji raised her eyebrow at the raven haired dude who was driving. His hair drifting swiftly away from his face because of the wind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A place, my quiet place. Where i go to escape from everybody.” Levi said, not taking his eyes off the road. After merely 30 minutes, they arrived at an open place,it was not a parking lot, but it does not look like a park either. Looking up, stars were seen, it must be the perfect place to go stargazing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow… This looks amazing… Now I know why you come here to escape from other people. If I were you, I would also come here.” Hanji was staring at the stars above and can’t help but admire it’s beauty. There was no need of streetlights for the sky could be the only source of light in the place. The place looks ethereal and Hanji felt her heart beating fast as she realized that she was alone in that place, with that person whom she shared a sensual night with two weeks ago. She looked at Levi and he was looking at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I look like the stars to you? haha” Hanji tried to lift the overflowing sexual tension between her and Levi’s stares. And in the blink of an eye, Levi’s lips were crashed onto hers. Her eyes widened but at the familiar feeling of those pair of soft lips, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She could taste Chamomile tea from his lips, but she couldn’t care less. Her hands found its way to his hair, tugging on it as a faint grunt was heard from Levi. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi was dominating Hanji as he reached for the seat lever, pulling it, making the seat recline and catching Hanji off guard. They broke from the kiss and Hanji looked at Levi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought we’re friends now…” Hanji asked him, looking at his deep blue eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I could settle as friends…” Levi said before crashing his lips onto Hanji’s. Their kisses were filled of lust, pleasure and passion. Levi bit her lower lip, asking for entrance before sliding his tongue in. Her left hand held Hanji’s waist as his right hand held her face, devouring her lips and not getting enough of it. Hanji felt drunk, though they never drank any alcohol, she has come to lose her inhibitions around Levi as she was drowning in pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They fixed their positions and now Levi was now in shotgun, with Hanji on top of him. They were still making out, his hands roaming around her body before grabbing her ass, moving it so she could feel his hard bulge while she grind on them. With every contact, a moan escaped from Hanji as she was feeling herself drowning in wetness brought by Levi. Her lips traveled from his lips to its corners, towards his ears, moaning his name. <em>“Levi…”</em> she said and this made Levi take a deep breath and Hanji swore that she felt him get harder. She bit on his earlobe gently as she left a trail of wet kisses from his ear down to his neck and down to his collarbone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Hanji…” Levi said, in a deep husky voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanna do it.” Hanji demanded and Levi looked at her with an amused look at his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just about to say it.” Levi said. Levi took out a condom from his wallet and placed in on his hard shaft. A minute later they were both naked, in the car, the windows now foggy as they were exploring more of each other’s bodies. Hanji put her wet cunt on top of Levi’s hard dick, not putting it in, and just teasing it which made Levi grunt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I put it in?” Levi asked for her consent and she just nodded, while breathing heavily. She propped herself up a little bit while Levi held on her hard shaft, positioning it on her entrance before holding Hanji’s waist to guide her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you’re so fucking wet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Levi-“ Hanji shut her eyes as she took all of Levi’s length inside her. This position definitely made Hanji feel all his inches deep inside her. After a minute of recovery, Hanji tried moving up and down, slowly as she felt her walls getting stretched because of Levi’s dick. She kept moaning everytime she moved down and Levi held her waist to guide her while breathing heavily and moaning her name with heavy lidded eyes. This felt different for some reason because they were not intoxicated. They both wanted this; moans and cries filled the car as they could not get enough of each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Shit!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Levi, more please.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Hanji, you’re tight.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Fuck baby, if you keep doing that…”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sounds of their moans and the sound of their bodies clapping against each other filled the car. Levi kept kissing Hanji before moving his lips down to her chest, taking one tit in his mouth, biting her nipple gently as Hanji let out a whimper of pleasure while still riding him as she held on to Levi’s shoulders. She felt her stomach coiling, her lower abdomen tightening as she was close to her limit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Levi I’m clo- AAHH! “ Hanji was not able to finish her sentence as she felt a rush of electricity running through her body. Her hands gripped on his shoulder, nails digging on his skin leaving scratches. Her legs were shaking as Levi tried to grab her waist, still moving up and down at a fast pace while Hanji was screaming out his name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m cumming too-“ Levi thrusted deep into Hanji as he felt his climax. Hanji felt Levi’s dick twitch and pulse inside her and Levi pumped a few more times, before taking his dick out, the condom filled with his cum. He took it off and tied the condom to throw it out after. Hanji plumped herself on top of Levi, breathing heavily. A minute of silence inside the foggy car, and they have both come down from their high.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Friends, huh?” Hanji laughed and Levi could not help but laugh as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m sorry I couldn’t help it. I wanted more, I wanted more of you.” Levi said as he caressed Hanji’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I thought you didn’t want relationships?” Hanji asked him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t want it if it’s not with you.” Levi said before he looked at Hanji and kissing her forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay…” Hanji blushed at this gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy Valentine’s Day…” Levi said, still having Hanji in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who knew this would happen because I served as my friend’s chaperone in a party, huh? Happy Valentine’s day…” Hanji said before Levi crashed his lips onto Hanji once again…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This day, February 14, is the blooming of a relationship which started with physical contact, a stupid closet game, and being a Chaperone.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPERONE IT REALLY MEANS A LOT ESPECIALLY THAT THIS IS MY FIRST AO3 FIC. I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Here's my twitter for more LeviHan content (@lelevihan)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please stay tuned for chapter 2! Please feel free to leave a kudos if you enjoyed the first chapter as well as comments &lt;33 Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>